The present invention generally relates to an image data processing apparatus, and more particularly to an image data processing apparatus having a digital copying function and a facsimile function.
Several digital copiers have been developed. Among these digital copiers, an image data processing apparatus having a digital copying function and a facsimile function is the main trend in development. The recent development has made possible a copying function to print an image read from a document in two colors: black and a different color.
There are many facsimile machines which have the function to print a recipient user name, a recipient telephone number and a reception date and time at an edge portion of a sheet when facsimile data is received from a transmitting facsimile station via a communication line. A facsimile machine of a certain type has a facsimile function and a copying function, and it can use plain sheets for printing a copy image and for printing a facsimile reception image. With the facsimile machine of this type, the user often encounters a difficulty in distinguishing a facsimile reception sheet in which a facsimile image is printed and a copy sheet in which a document image is printed. In order to easily distinguish a facsimile reception sheet and a copy sheet with the facsimile machine of this type, one can use a special color sheet as the facsimile reception sheet and a plain sheet as the copy sheet.
A digital copier of a certain type has a facsimile function to print out both a facsimile reception image and a document image using plain sheets. With the digital copier mentioned above, the user is likely to encounter the difficulty in distinguishing a facsimile reception sheet and a copy sheet. As described above, one can use a special color sheet as the facsimile reception sheet and a plain sheet as the copy sheet in order to easily distinguish the facsimile reception sheet and the copy sheet with such a digital copier. However, this is not convenient to the user, and the maintenance cost of the digital copier is increased, as the use of color sheets and plain sheets in a single apparatus requires additional cost and time.